Operation LOVER
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The kids are now adults, but the rules have changed.


Operation L.O.V.ER.  
(Lugs Often are Very Emotional and Romantic)  
  
Note: In my first KND (Kids Next Door) fanfic, the 'kids' are now young adults but the rules have changed. Thanks to Numbah 4 (Wallaby Beetles) with the publication of a new rulebook, his statement 'Once a Kid Next Door always a Kid Next Door" has been enacted. Thus, there is no need for decommissioning older 'kids' once they reach the age of 18. With the aid of his friends, Wallaby faces his toughest challenge ever. Numbah 3 (Cookie Yue) is held hostage by the Delightful Children for a ridiculous ransom. Either steal every teen magazine ever made or she will be subjected to "a most horrible torture" (being non-stop episodes of Barney and Teletubbies). Will the Kids Next Door be able to save her without scarring their untarnished reputation ? Will Wally finally reveal his true feelings for Cookie ?  
  
Chapter 1—Red Alert !  
  
Thus far, the Kids Next Door hadn't seen any action for at least a week now. But, all of the members in the Treehouse were on alert to anything suspicious. Nothing too terribly exciting had happened yet, but this night, that was about to change. The night was calm, peaceful, and serene until the intruder alert was set off. The Kids scrambled to their positions, still in pajamas, wondering who had caused the disturbance. They looked all over the Treehouse for clues, and at last Wallaby came upon one. His ire immediately rose when he had finished reading the note. "Those cruddy Delightful Children From Down the Lane have really done it this time !", Wallaby yelled while showing Nigel the note from the Delightful Ones. The note was for the ransom of Cookie Yue in exchange for every teen magazine ever published. Such a demand was ridiculous, but the Kids knew they had to do something or she would face a "horrible torture". The Delightful Ones never mentioned what the "punishment" would be. "We can't afford to lose Cookie. She's too valuable !", Hoagie said, clapping his fist into his left hand. Wallaby agreed, for the first time, without mouthing off. "But, here's the question. How are we gonna get all the teen magazines ever printed ?", Abigail asked. "Excellent question, Numbah 5. We'll have to contact our other operatives. This is going to cost us, but Numbah 3's safety is our top priority.", Nigel answered. The only thing they had to worry about now was a time limit. The Delightful Children hadn't exactly set a time limit on when this ransom had to be collected, but no matter what the cost, the Kids would do all they could to retrieve their friend from the Delightful Children's clutches.  
  
Chapter 2—Calling All Operatives  
  
From all over the world, all members, young and old of the KND had been called to ship popular "adolescent marketed material" to America, and the American sector of the Kids Next Door would be doing the same thing, hoping the budget would support such a wild offer. But, when it came to an operative in potential danger, money was certainly no object.  
  
For the most part, most of the KND operatives took the easy route out and sent a bill of subscriptions to the Delightful Children. The Delightful Ones were apart from their father now that they had reached eighteen years of age. Their father was running a corporate venture of his own and still had the same idea of taking over the world. He disowned them when they continued to be beaten by "those pesky Kids Next Door". So, he thought he could do it on his own without his beloved children's help. They had a different idea of domination, but all they cared about was having everything they could get their grubby mitts on.  
  
When the Delightful Ones received what they wanted, they made certain that everything was authentic, and not some cheap imitation. All that they had received was the real McCoy, and nothing had been damaged. Poor Cookie had been tied up and gagged, awaiting some unspeakable torture at the hands of the Delightful Children. They were so pleased with what they had received today, but in their twisted minds, they wanted to go ahead and go through with the "horrible torture". Already knowing the Delightful Ones were not the kind of people that could be trusted. They were sneaky and deceitful. Sensing that something else was afoot; the main faction of the KND stuck close to the Delightful Ones' lair and waited for the opportunity to rescue one of their own.  
  
Chapter 3—Rescue, Numbah 4 Style  
  
Wallaby wasn't exactly the most patient member of the Kids Next Door. Even though he had matured over the years, he still had a pretty fiery temper and a tendency to solve problems with his brawn rather than his brains. But, this time, the rescue was going to be different. He had always been sweet on Cookie Yue. However, he had never had the confidence to tell her exactly how he felt because he was so afraid that it would mar his "tough guy" image. Then, he came to the stinging realization that he was nothing without the love he felt for her. Without that essential element, he might as well be taking punches at a brick wall.  
  
Wallaby knew what he had to do. He had to take the initiative to save Cookie himself while the others held off and distracted the Delightful Ones. The others had an idea why he wanted to do this. Saving her himself would be a gesture of his true feelings and many times actions spoke volumes above words, and words sometimes were not Wallaby's strong point.  
  
While his friends kept the Delightful Children busy, Wallaby made a typical entry, punching and kicking all the way. He swept Cookie into his arms and unbound her. "You're ok, right ? They didn't hurt you did they ?", he questioned. Cookie nodded and held onto him tenderly. "You're so brave, Wally. Thank you for rescuing me, it means an awful lot.", Cookie responded as Wally hit the turbo button on his jet pack and flew out of the Delightful Children's den. Wallaby felt peace overcome him while Cookie was in his arms, but he never expected that she would kiss him. In that instance, he rocketed toward the sky and performed a loop-de-loop. Cookie squealed and laughed as they flew among the stars back to the Treehouse.  
  
Chapter 4—No Explanation Needed  
  
In the end, the Delightful Ones had their treasure, but they were left with broken pride and some broken noses. They were sore in places they didn't even want to mention, even though they thought they had gotten what they richly deserved; magazines by the pound. The Kids Next Door celebrated another victory and hoped they wouldn't have to deal with slapping the Delightful Children around for a while. This time, they knew they had learned their lesson...at least for a while.  
  
That night, the Kids had a gigantic pizza party and all the operatives that could come were invited. Everyone was having a magnificent time, and Wallaby was able to have more time with Cookie. Cookie couldn't stop talking about how brave and courageous Wally had been rescuing her from a supposed "fate worse than death". "Yeah, but what did they have in mind, Cookie ?", Wally asked, curiously. "Well, they threatened me with Telletubbies and Barney episodes...", Cookie answered, shivering. "Crikey, that is horrible ! I'm glad that the gang and I were able to save you in time. I would've gone mad if I had been in your shoes. But I wouldn't have gone down without a fight.", Wally said, proudly with a bit of arrogance. "I know you wouldn't. That's why I can always count on you to protect me when matters become a little rough.", Cookie responded, tenderly taking his arm. Wallaby felt as if he would melt at that very second. He always felt so mushy around her, and to think he would never act this way around anybody else. There were no other words to be said at this point. He knew that she felt the same way about him, and that was all that mattered. Whatever the situation, he would always be her guardian and continue to make her happy without spoiling her...too much.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Even though in age, maturity and physical mannerisms had changed over the years, the Kids Next Door were would always be the Kids Next Door. Thanks to changes in the rules brought on by Numbah Four's idea that a "kid could always be a kid no matter how old he got", operatives did not have to be "dismissed" once they reached a certain age. This rule had been in effect for many years now and it had never changed. It remained the KND "golden rule" so to speak. Many other things had been changing in the lives of the "kids" like dating and getting a newfound prospective on the world. Although these things made their world increasingly more complex, the toughness of the world could be escaped (for the most part) in the Treehouse safe-haven. Someday the Kids would be turning control of their fortress to the future generation, but that would come at a later time. Adults that were a problem to the kid friendly would never have a chance as long as the Kids Next Door were around, and Nigel Uno intended that they would always be ready whatever awaited them and would always work together as a team to defeat their foes.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt March 17, 2004 Happy St. Patrick's Day to ye ! Erin Go Braugh ! 


End file.
